robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Archer
Jack Archer aka "The Giant Killer" Is the main character of Robotech: Battlecry videogame. He is a mercenary became a combat pilot, soldier, and RDF Wolf Squadron leader during the First Robotech War. Close friend of Roy Fokker. Biography The Global Civil War Jack grew up an orphan during the global conflict that preceded the SDF-1's crash on Earth. he became a Mercenary and fought for both sides during the Civil War where he knew Roy Fokker , both with him and against him. The First Robotech War Despite his reputation for being a rebel, Jack joined the military as soon as he was old enough to ensure his survival during the wars of the late 20th century. In the cockpit of a fighter jet, Jack quickly found that he had a natural gift for flying and combat. A protégé of Roy Fokker, Jack was one of the first pilots of the new Veritech Fighter and proved to be a valuable clutch in the first face-off against the Zentraedi invaders. )]] Where Jack Archer's military career really shined was during the Reconstruction Era after the climactic battle with Dolza's fleet. Post-First Robotech War Jack Archer spearheaded covert missions against rogue bands of Zentraedi forces under the command team of Lisa Hayes and Helen Chase. Also, He formed team work alongside Rick Hunter to rescue Lynn Minmey. During this campaign, Archer pursued the warlord Zeraal, who was working to sabotage Earth's rebuilding efforts. (Robotech: Battlecry) By 2015, he was the commander of Wolf Squadron. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") '')]] Later in that year, Jack was trapped in a space fold with Zeraal. Zeraal was killed by Jack, and was left to suffocate in space, likely to die. (Robotech: Battlecry) Background information *'Archer''' was the main character of the game, Robotech: Battlecry. *'Archer' graduated from the Robotech Academy in record time because of his capabilities as a combat pilot, but although with less than spectacular grades (he hated to study), and was given a combat assignment with Wolf Squadron based on Macross Island. Finally he became the Leader of the Wolf Squadron. *Although there are some indications that romantic potential exists between Jack and Izzy Randal as well between Jack and Helena Chase (Love triangle), for now they have kept their relationship strictly platonic. *Although the Robotech: Battlecry game does seem to imply the Archer does perish after his climatic battle with Zeraal around Saturn, there is quite a bit of evidence to suggest that he does indeed survive the encounter. When Archer seems to be "blacking out", due to the lack of oxygen, and the screen fades out in a white flash; in the center of the screen is, what appears to be a Zentraedi ship de-folding (perhaps a rescue vessel). Interestingly enough, Robotech: Crystal Dreams was to start with multiple Zentradi ships folding around Saturn. The comic adaptation starts the same way. * In the non-canon game Robotech: Invasion, in the Bygone Marshes level, there is some graffiti on one of the pillars near the beginning of the level stating "Jack Archer Lives!!!". Shooting the messages grants the player multiple items. Category:Individuals Category:Human Characters